An Icy Tale
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: 100 Themes of Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro! Includes Toushiro/Momo
1. Chapter 1

All About Toushiro:

AN: Oh boy. I'm attempting it… a 100 themes challenge with my favorite Bleach boy. Forgive me, but this entire thing will have undertones… and some OBVIOUS Tou/Mo. I love them. Too bad for you. X3 Dear God… wish me luck. Here's number one, "Introduction"

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Captain of the 10 Division of the 13 Protection Squads.

Short.

White haired.

A young boy, a genius, a prodigy.

A boy with a fiery temper…

And an icy fury.

The youngest captain.

Wielder of the strongest ice type zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. 

Best friend to Hinamori Momo. 

Lover of watermelons.

Hater of paperwork.

Easily annoyed.

Stubborn.

Proud.

Protective.

And so it begins. 


	2. Chapter 2

All About Toushiro:

AN: And so the Tou/Mo begins, with prompt number two… "Love".

There was no denying the look on Toushiro's face when he looked at her. It was different, gentler then with anyone else. He was always more protective of his best friend, and quick to jump to her defense. At the first sign of a threat, he was there, equally threatening the offender. He was sacrificial, willing to fight for her and endanger his own life. It was plain to everyone but him, that something that started as friendship… had grown into much more.

He was recalling in his head, the memory of Ichimaru Gin's attack that had narrowly missed him. Toushiro shook his head bitterly, he was a fool to have not seen the true intent behind the attack… for once in his life, Hitsugaya Toushiro silently thanked all higher beings that Matsumoto existed. Had she not stepped in… the white haired boy would not be here. Unable to live with the guilt of causing the death of her… he would have done something rash long ago.

Her coma-like state… her obsession with Aizen… everything about that entire time frustrated him enough to want to break something. She was clearly the most important thing in his life, how dare Aizen take that position from him… even if he was back in his rightful spot now.

Toushiro set his head on his desk, decided that for once… the paperwork could wait. He closed his eyes, and let better memories flow into his mind. Images of his childhood, and of recent times they had spent together made him nearly smile. But Hitsugaya Toushiro never smiled. At least… not when anyone but her was around. Cracking one eye open, and warily glancing at Matsumoto… he confirmed what he had already assumed. A smile would have to wait until Momo decided to drop by.


	3. Chapter 3

All About Toushiro

AN: This one sort of stumped me! O_O Prompt number three, "Light".

He sat in the hospital room, eyes unmoving off of the figure lying down. The morning sun had not yet broken, and Toushiro hadn't slept at all. 

He did not want the dawn to rise, as it would mean another night had passed with Momo still asleep. With a frustrated sigh, the young captain placed his head gently in his palms. The night was far too quiet, and much too lonely. There, alone in the room… guilt swallowed him and his entire mind drowned in regret. 

'If you had moved a little faster,' he taunted himself. 

'This wouldn't have happened if you had been a little smarter,' he chided. 

He dealt to himself; blow after blow… the aching "truth" racking his head. 

Fear twitched inside of him and doubt crept into his thoughts. Surely Momo would be angry with him, perhaps even hate him for his failure…

The sun was shining now, through the window and onto Momo's bed and Toushiro's chair. He took one of Momo's hands, stroked it quickly, and shut his eyes. The nurses and Unohana would watch her now; his job was done. Still he sat there though, mere feet from the bed. 

With the light comes hope. 'She'll wake up soon,' he promised himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

All About Toushiro

AN: Woooooooooooooot. Number fouuuur, "Dark". This one is a companion to the former. ^_^

"Damnit Momo," he muttered.

The nurses had been noisy all day, and Toushiro had barely been able to sleep for more then a few moments. He was exhausted, and his patience was running thin. She needed to awaken… and soon.

The captain felt as if he was going crazy, watching her lay there every day and every night. He needed to hear her voice again, the stillness and silence of the room was getting unnerving.

Although clearly uninterested, he picked up a pen and a stack of paperwork Matsumoto had eagerly dropped off for him earlier, and began to work. It was at least something to ease the tense atmosphere of the room, the ruffling of paper and the scratching of the pen. Toushiro quickly grew bored of signing his name and making excuses for the behavior of his squad in his absence. No matter how understanding the other captains were acting, the young boy understood he was being a nuisance.

It weighed heavily on his mind that in this time of crisis, he was being entirely too selfish for someone of his position. Though he knew this well, he could not heed his own suggestions and leave the room. Something kept him here and Toushiro couldn't explain it.

Logically, he had all the time in the world to ponder it. Leaning back against the wall, stretching his legs in front of him, Toushiro sighed for what would probably be the thousandth time since he first took up residence here. Resisting the urge to shake Momo until she woke, Toushiro covered his forehead and eyes with his hand. Annoyance radiated from him as he stood up quickly. The white haired boy slid his chair closer to the pale girl's bed, and gently rested his head on the mattress next to her abdomen. He could see the slow rise and fall of her chest and stomach, assuring him she was alive, the pulse on her wrist helping to remind him of this fact also.

He fell asleep like that; two fingers on her wrist, and head tilted just enough to see her body's slow movement.

When Unohana arrived in the morning, she smiled and went about her business quietly so as not to wake him.


End file.
